


A.M.

by pvtcaboose



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mild Voyeurism, this is gross im so sorry, tucker is gay and wash doesnt realize it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvtcaboose/pseuds/pvtcaboose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Tucker was having an asthma attack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A.M.

"No, dude, seriously-" Tucker laughed. "You gotta pick _someone_. Nobody?"

 

"Sorry, Tucker, I got nothing."

 

"Oh, is it Vanessa? I wouldn't blame you, dude, she is fine."

 

Washington scoffed, "Tucker, she's my boss. And, still, nobody. I don't really like anyone that way." He shrugged.

 

Tucker took a sip of his water. "Whatever, Wash. Hey, you goin' to Caboose's this weekend? Me and Junior made cupcakes."

 

"Yeah, I'm going. Are you getting him anything? I thought that Freckles could use some more bones, so I stopped by the pet store the other day and bought some. I also bought Caboose one of those.. weighted blankets? I know how much he likes pressure so I think he'll like it." Wash said. He shifted over on his pillow.

 

"Niner said that he's running low on crayons. I got him a pack of 100." Tucker grinned at his phone screen.

 

Wash laughed, "I'm glad you're being thoughtful."

 

"Hey, don't start, I'm very thoughtful." Tucker sat up, "I'm gonna go get something to eat. Don't hang up."

 

"Won't," Wash replied.

 

Tucker rolled over, off of his bed, a hand on his nightstand for balance. It was 2 A.M., Junior was asleep, Tucker made sure of that every time he went out for a midnight snack. Wouldn't want to disturb the poor kid's sleep schedule. He opened his bedroom door, the obnoxious creak louder than ever, and started towards the kitchen. One cupcake won't do any harm, right? Tucker made sure to have enough batter for extras. One chocolate cupcake was carefully plucked off of the tinfoil sheet they were all laying on. He made it back to his bedroom as quickly as possible, trying not to drop the cupcake in the process.

 

"Wash, I'm back." Tucker sat back down on his bed.

 

"Welcome back. Niner just texted me."

 

"Oh, what did she say? Or was it a nude? Ohh, dude, are you banging Caboose's sister?"

 

"Jesus Christ."

 

\---

 

Wash woke up quietly, for the first time in a while. Usually he'd wake up a sweaty mess, trying to yell but nothing would come out. Not this time. Thankfully. He checked the clock by his bed. 4:23 A.M. He must have fallen asleep an hour or so ago, during the call with Tucker. His earphones were digging into the back of his neck. He sat up in his bed, grabbing at the water bottle that always sat on the drawer next to his bed. Wash took a drink from it and untangled his earphone cords. He was about to unplug them and set them aside when he noticed that the call was still going. Tucker was probably sleeping by now, but there was no shame in seeing if he wasn't. Washington put the earphones in carefully and listened, but to no avail. He began to take them back out and end the call when he heard Tucker's breathing. Usually quiet sounds like breathing wouldn't pick up on his phone, but Tucker was breathing harder than he should be.

 

Washington almost texted Carolina, worried that Tucker had asthma or some sort of medical problem that he doesn't know about. But he stopped when he heard Tucker mumbling. He was probably just sleep talking. Wash almost hung up before he heard more from Tucker, but stopped himself. Tucker's voice was faint.

 

"Fuck-" he heard him whisper. He sounded out of breath.

 

Maybe he had a nightmare - Wash wouldn't doubt it. Tucker gets nightmares every once in a while and he gets pretty emotional afterwards.

 

"Wash, please, fu- _uck_.."

 

_Oh._

 

Wash could practically see the red growing on his face, his heartbeat was picking up. It only took a few more loud moans from Tucker for Wash to hang up. He suddenly felt extremely guilty about listening, and even more about the fact that it may have turned him on. His skin felt tight across his chest, too tight, all he could think about was Tucker's _voice_ , his heavy breaths and _God_ Wash might have whimpered a bit when he replayed Tucker's sounds in his head.

 

Washington groaned and palmed himself through his briefs - he imagined Tucker with him, begging for him and repeating his name in that gorgeous voice of his, he imagined Tucker palming him, rubbing Wash. Wash knew he shouldn't be getting off to his best friend, but _fuck_. He knew he also wasn't going to last long. He put a hand in his underwear and moaned almost too loud at the friction.

 

Wash could feel pre-cum beading at the tip and he spread it along the head of his cock with his thumb. He shuddered as he thought about Tucker lowering his mouth onto Wash's cock, the way it would feel, how Tucker's moans would send vibrations through his body. He thought about Tucker's face when he would come, his mouth open and moaning a beautiful jumble of words, his hands clutching onto Wash's body.

 

Wash spilled into his own hand, vision almost going white. He tried to hold back his voice but instead he moaned Tucker's name into the back of his free hand as he rode out his orgasm. Washington laid in his bed for a few seconds, gathering his breath.

 

He finally got up and cleaned himself up with a small towel that was nearest to him and changed into a new pair of underwear. Wash laid back in his bed and glanced at his phone before going to sleep.

 

Maybe Wash was lying to Tucker when he said he wasn't interested in anybody.


End file.
